girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)/@comment-26889608-20150927222226/@comment-25803656-20150928065837
^i do not get why people bully either,at least Billy gave a reason for being mean! He was at least jealous of Farkle's life but then Billy learned from his actions and started treating farkle like a friend. Harvey learned from his actions too and became friends with Cory. If that is true then Disney probably have Lucas get his memory back at the end of the three parter most likely because shake it up(the tv show with Bella Thorne) did a epsoide where a character lost their memory then got it back in the end,Hannah Montana had the brother loose his memory but he got it back at some point too(I think there'd might of been one tv show where a character lost their memory and got it back I just can not remember what the name of the tv show was I think it might of been Wizards of Waverly Place). Disney with memory lose epsoides have kind of been a little too predictable on when a character gets their memory back. I really hope girl meets world is at least a little different. And Iam actually glad this epsoide comes out on the 16th October because then I am not going to be out of town that day,I will only ne out of town on October 9-11 which is why I hate the fact that Disney had to put a Disney channel original movie with Rowan blanchard in it called invisible sister on October 9th when I will not even be home to see it¬ to mention Disney also probably has new epsoides airing then too which means I have a lot of recording to do(on the tv before the 9th and then on the computer when I get home on the 11th,which is why Iam glad October 4 has all of the crossover epsoides,I would be super upset if I missed girl meets world of terror 2 along with all the other crossover epsoides. I really Hate Disney's tv show epsoide scheduling because half the epsoides air when iam not even home to watch them I am really glad the watch Disney channel app exists.) I think boy meets world should be on Netflix and it is not then I defientely know that there is a complete series box set DVD out. But I think last time I checked Netflix I think it was on there(it has been a long time since I used Netflix).i do also know that sometimes one of the abc channels and even I think it might be mtv2(or something like that)usually shows reruns of boy meets world epsoides I can not remember the exact channel it was on the last time I saw a rerun epsoide of Boy Meets World.I barely get tv time in my house because either my siblings or one of my parents hog the tv clicker so I basically get stuck recording a lot of the girl meets world epsoides along with all the other tv shows I like watching,I just wish most days I could watch them at the time they air rather than when they reair at like 10 at night. Iam lucky I even get to use a computer in my house.